My Immortal
by TeamAroPickle
Summary: Aro comes to check on the Cullen's and their new gifts but stumbles across Bella Swan and gives her a choice. What will Bella choose? How hard will both of them fall for one another? Aro/Bella
1. Chapter 1: The Finding

_**A/N: Well okay, so this is my first fanficton I have written and I'm not feeling very good about it. Check out my profile and you will see that I am a HUGE Michael Sheen fan. thank you Torytigress92 for good writing, and inspiration!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well here goes absolutely nothing. :$**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Aro's Point of View:**

" Ahhh, Carlisle my old friend, I thought I would come down to visit you it has been so long." I greeted

"Yes, yes it has Aro well… when do you plan on arriving?", my old friend replied warily

"I will arrive in two days, and Carlisle I will have to talk to you when I see you in person, as I am not very familiar with all this technology, forgive me."

"No need to apologize I understand, goodbye Aro."

And with that I hung up, smiling, little did he know I was not dropping by for a visit because I wished to see him again, but because I was there strictly to see how powerful his coven has become, as my brothers and I fear that with their new acquired gifts they will try to overpower us and take the right to rule the vampiric world away from the Volturi. The onlythings in that conversation I said that were true was that I was coming to his residence and that I truly do hate today's technology, it confuses me sometimes.

As I look at this "cell phone" with disgust I think back to my human youth all those centuries ago, and that I was so amazed at the newest invention, steel. Time had gone fast, leaving me behind, now even my ways of thinking were dated. Sadly, I was pulled out of my reverie by the angry yells of Caius ordering me back to the throne room to discuss God knows was issue. He truly does need to learn his place, I as one of the highest ranked leaders of the coven does not get _**ordered **_anywhere by anybody. But still out of respect I go to see what it is he wants, as I leave I think of how nice it will be to finally be free from the castle walls and out into the world.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I sighed thinking about the life I left in Phoenix, for the life I will have to start to rebuild from scratch here in this little town called Forks. Who would name a town that?, it was such a odd little name. As I look outside my dad's police cruiser window seeing the pouring rain, I started thinking how it's hard to believe I left the brilliant sunlight, and sand, and naturally growing cactus, for a damp, dark, rain infested hole. I was also a bit of a city girl coming from Phoenix, Arizona with a population of about 1.5 million people living in the city alone, not including the suburbs. I think I will slowly go insane here with less than 1,302 people to talk too, and then the dreaded beginning of the junior year of high school, and to make matters worse it was the beginning of the semester. Sadly I was never pulled from my depressed thoughts, thanks to my dad, Charlie, he liked to keep to himself, and not hover or talk a lot, in those ways we were a lot alike. When we finally arrived at the small little house and I unpacked, I laid back on the bed being thankful that today was a Friday and my parents wanted me to have the weekend to make preparations for school. And so it began.

**Aro's Point of View-**

Finally, it was Saturday and I was on a plane taking me to Washington or to be more exact a little town of "Forks" peculiar name in my opinion but anything location was good for me as long as I was away from the castle, do not mistaken me I do love the castle but one cannot stay in a place for more than ten centuries, having your "guard" do tasks for you in other places around the globe enforcing the law. I needed this, I needed to be free and that is why I am arriving one day earlier than scheduled just to roam around and explore or more importantly feed. I, it seemed was the only one of my brothers who wanted to go out into the world, for that I am thankful I do not handle other people with small minded views following me around. I wanted to be alone for a while and run.

As I left the plane passing the humans, who stared stupidly at me in total awe at my naturally acquired beauty that came with being a vampire, I could not help but think that something other than the information that the Cullen's where probably not going to take advantage of their gifts would be learnt or...obtained, I could sense something, something far away, something with a delicious scent, a human. I do not have a mate ever since my _**love**_ had been killed in a war with the Romanian coven, but she was not my mate I could smell it in the very few drops of blood still in her veins, through other vampire's thoughts I could tell what a mate's blood would smell like and what effect that would have on me if I ever did find her, well now I had found her and I was having a very difficult time controlling my bloodlust.

If I had not made a promise to myself when I was first changed that I would make an effort to be very controlled and refined and put on a calm and sophisticated mask to shield the obvious thirst in my now onyx colored eyes I would have ripped every human and/or vampire in half with my bare hands just to get a taste of that precious nectar running through her veins. But, I held it in I held on to the information that a vampire will never be truly happy without their mate, so I have to take advantage of the new finding and seek it out, has it just so happened I had everything I wanted except happiness that came with finding a mate. And once I left the airport and the horrid smell of human food wafting out through the restaurant's doors, I went to find the much better smell, the smell of my future mate.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I needed to get away, I needed to escape but sadly the only place I had to escape was outside out in the damp, dark forest life of the Pacific Northwest. But, anything, anything would do I needed to face the realization of me being here, but I needed to do it in an open area I was already feeling claustrophobic in that tiny house as is.

When I finally arrived in a clearing located in the woods, I could feel a presence lurking behind a giant pine, watching me. I saw a flash of crimson then it slowly formed into a beautiful even more terrifying color of black.

I slowly saw the shape that the colors had taken, they were eyes, and in those eyes I could see…hunger. My heartbeat sped up as the owner of those eyes revealed himself. I gasped at the sight, he was gorgeous, with jet black hair and pale skin he was perfect. But I was still afraid, considering he was stalking me.

**Aro's Point of View:**

I had run through the forest as fast as my vampire speed would take me to reach her. And I finally did, … she was the most beautiful human I have ever seen, I had seen beautiful humans before but none with innocence as this one did. She was so unaware of her looks it was humorous most mortals and immortals with that degree of beauty would be constantly looking in mirrors and bragging about it but this human was different, she was perfect.

I could sense some pull I would have to talk to Marcus about it later, but all I could feel right now was desire. She seemed frightened; as she rightfully should be as I was watching her I was contemplating whether or not to kill her. In my previous thoughts I decided not to but the way she smells is too good not to rethink, it does sound selfish but I would give up and eternity of happiness just to get a taste. Although I am curious on how my self control will\ holdout with this new mouthwatering scent nearby.

I would never let her learn of my desire; I mean she is only a human, a powerful Volturi leader cannot afford to be involved with such, besides she is beneath me. For the time being I only want to test my control, it makes for a stronger leader.

"Hello", I greeted smiling predatorily

"Um…..h h hi" she stuttered out of fear

"What would a woman be doing out in the woods alone, it's dangerous" I said as I circled around her small figure taking her image in my mind.

"Um… well I just needed some time to think, and who are you?" she replied gaining more confidence and coming off slightly annoyed

"Oh yes, where are my manners, forgive me, my name is Aro, and you are, mio caro?" I replied with a smug smirk painted on my face

"I don't think I should say, considering I'm in the middle of the woods with someone I don't know that just happened to come out from behind a tree, as if stalking me", she pointed out raising her voice a little more than needed, with, finally, the realization of matter hitting her.

With that sudden outburst I whirled her around so her back was to my torso and I took off my gloves. She gasped from the sudden movement, and became rigid with fear, probably thinking I was one of those human criminals who assault women. She wasn't far off except I am not human and I was only interested in one women, her.

After I took off my gloves I reached for her bare hand, when are skin came into contact I shuttered from her warmth, and she shuttered from my cold. But that was not the only thing that bothered me, what bothered me is that I could not read her thoughts as I could do with every other vampire I've met and every human I've killed. She was a shield, a mental shield that could do what no other been able to do, and that was to be totally unaffected by my gift. I stared in awe as I let her go from my grasp. I stepped back to face her, she looked at me as if, I had grown three heads, and with a slight trace of the still lingering fear from my previous actions...

"You should be heading home now, mio caro, it is not safe here in the woods as you have just witnessed" I said smoothly, making an annoyed face appear on her profile.

"Thanks" she replied sarcastically, "and you're lucky I have decided not to report this to my father" she added thinking she had won, "oh and by the way I'm not your dear" she said putting the final touch on her comment...

Well she is a brave one, anyone who had just when through what I had done would not have stood up to her attacker like that. Although, perhaps she's a little too smart for her own good this is what I was led to believe when she asked…

"A…..Why do you have red eyes, and…. why do they change color sometimes when you look at me?, just a minute ago they were black." she asked hesitating on some of her words.

I just smiled "Well, it funny you asked…" I hesitated, "Oh excuse me I remember before the little predicament I asked you for your name I will answer your question once you tell me, I am very curious"

"My name is Isabella, but I go by Bella, now can you answer my question?" she answered

Oh, Isabella, that name rolled perfectly off my tongue...

"No Isabella I don't think I can, not now that you have noticed my differences, you're a liability and that is why I must take you back with me now."I answered calmly and smoothly

She stood there for a moment before my words sunk in and then she ran. Well, she _**"tried"**_ to run that is. I caught her, and grasped her in my hands with ease, we were now inthe same position as earlier accept this time I had my now gloved hand over mouth holding in her screams for help.

I did not want to let her go, I relished the feel of her in my arms,squirming trying to get free, her small body fighting to get out of my hold. Her attempts were useless; I would **_not_** let her go. With one free hand I reached for my cell phone and called myguard to come with our private jet to take us both back to Volterra to discuss her fate.

And now we wait.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay well i looked up "My dear" in italian and i came up as "mio caro." i dont now all stories i have read say different but this is just what i came up with...tell me if i am wrong.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Revealed

_**A/N: Hello, as some of you may have read, I have been having trouble with the site and since this is my first fanfic I did not know what to do. Well from all the reviews I got that were not about my profile being up there by mistake, they were positive so thank you all who reviewed my story and I hope you like it I am trying to morph the story to your needs but I might just say the H#ll with it. So enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Bella's Point of View:**

All I remember right before I blacked out was Aro saying that I would attract to much attention if I was struggling ,so he knocked me out by grasping me around the neck and suffocating me until oxygen deprivation left me unconscious, besides that I was so scared. I was afraid of what he would do and also where I was going. The only conscience feeling I had before he did that, was the feeling of flying, it felt so magical I thought he had killed me instead of keeping his word, but that thought was stripped away from me as I looked up to find his beautiful face and crimson eyes.

I did not have time to savor the view due to black spots slowly clouding my vision and erasing all thoughts, leaving me in a dark place in my mind, a place to think, a place to worry about where I was going and how are my loved ones were going to handle my mysterious disappearance. Although I'm sure Aro had some solution for that problem, he seemed like the type of person who either had a enough knowledge or enough money to get out of any sticky situation.

This brings me to my next thought, that Aro was not human, I could sense it and see it in his crimson or on occasion black eyes, and apparently that is why he kidnapped me. If he was human me asking the question of what he was would have been seen as a joke but to him it was seen as something else, something like a threat that would need to be taken care of. I was afraid and part of me wanted to see what would become of all those unanswered questions while another part just wanted to remain unconscious and dream of the raven haired crimson eyed man….or thing I was not quite sure what exactly he was at the moment but I will hopefully find out.

**Aro's Point of View:**

As, look down at the beautiful, unconscious human in my arms I think of what is to become of her, my brothers will not approve... approve of what exactly? It is not like I have feelings for this human, I could see the potential in her, because of her gift, but as a guard.

My previous thoughts of a her becoming my mate reentered my mind and I found that I had not been breathing to prevent inhaling her intoxicating scent, I finally inhaled. At that smell, that luscious smell I cannot help but rethink my thoughts, maybe she could become my mate, but how do I get her to reciprocate my feelings if I had any at all really.

"Only time will tell" as my brother Marcus says, a little annoyed with myself I look back on to the path I am taking, in the woods on the way to where my jet will be landing there are living creatures, and plants and animals jumping, climbing, flying ,soaring,…feeding.

I wish I could focus on all the sounds but I am more preoccupied, on the steady beat of a human heart, and the sound of fresh warm blood coursing through her veins and arteries. It was something I could listen to all day.

Sadly, I had to be more aware, it was dark now and I could hear the jet landing in the nearby field. As we approached my favorite guards looked at me, happy to see me, but then some scowled as they saw Isabella in my arms, I gave them a disapproving look that told them "learn your place" and they got the message.

As all six of us entered the plane (myself, Isabella, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Felix) I positioned myself so Isabella was sitting on my lap, with her head on my shoulder, even in her unconscious state, just her presence was endearing.

It is going to be a long flight back to Volterra and Isabella has much to learn about my kind, and the way she will be living her new life, I will take the process slow even I know it is hard for a human to be bombarded by new information, one snippet after another continuously. She will wake soon during the flight, and I will explain and get her a little more acquainted with the guards.

Demetri was already looking at her almost as a older sibling would look upon the younger one, _maybe this will be__easier than I thought,_I said to myself. Although I was not quite sure how easy it was going to be with Jane and Alec, they only "let in" certain people and even the ones they did, they still don't show much emotion towards. _One thing at a time_, I thought, and sighed maybe I would not make her my mate but something else…. yes that's it, since I don't show strong emotion towards her I could always use her to cure my desires as Gianna had, although she was getting too boring and too routine, I need someone new, I needed Isabella. And so what if she refused me I was a vampire and she a human she was no match for me and never will be until she is changed, I could always force her, and also force her to see the pleasure I could give back. I was getting excited thinking about it not only about finally calming my desires but the thought of curing them with Isabella, she was already beautiful, and free, that's just what I needed.

This could not be spoken of around Demetri , he would be furious, I could tell even now he wasfond of her. With that I drifted away with my own thoughts and came across something I forgot to do, _I need to call the Cullen's and tell them I am not coming_, I mentally groaned with fake exhaustion, "fake" due to immortality but all too real in my head, I truly did not want to talk with them. But, I picked up the phone, and dialed Carlisle's number, he picked up after a few rings…

"Hello, Cullen residence" he greeted in a very formal manner

"Hello Carlisle, I just wanted tell you that sadly, I will not be able to be present tomorrow, but one of my guard will be there on behalf, it seems I have gotten tangled up in some current…. predicaments." I said as I looked down at Isabella.

"Oh, that's quite alright Aro, umm…..who will you be sending in you place?"asked Carlisle

"I will be sending Demetri in my place, he will collect any information you have, and will…eradicate any problems you are experiencing." I replied smoothly

"That's sounds great Aro I am looking forward to seeing him again he was very kind to me when I spent time with you and the rest of the Volturi." he said " but how will he feed, he will need to hunt outside the boundaries of Forks and La Push." he added

"Carlisle as much as I would like to have Demetri stay longer I am afraid he has some things to take care of here, so he will not be spending that much time there, if he needs to feed I will inform him that he is to hunt in safe territory." I said, I could hear Demetri groan, as I finished my sentence

"That will be fine Aro, please excuse me I have been called by the hospital, I am needed there, as I said I am looking forward to the future visit, thank you and goodbye" he ended kindly

I hung up all too eager to end the, as always, uncomfortable conversation. I looked down at my Isabella kindly... wait when I started calling her _my_ Isabella. No, no, no, no Aro you mustn't think this way she only a pet, a slave you can use to cure your desire. Perhaps the possessiveness I am using is completely necessary, she is _mine_, and no one else's, I will make sure of that. Just then she woke from her unconscious state to stare at me nervously, like a mouse cowering below a coiled snake ready to strike…perfect, it is good that I have already instilled some fear into her because of my presence. Her big brown eyes widened as she realized how she was positioned on me, quickly she readjusted herself and almost fell in the process, without my assistance she surly would have fallen face first onto the floor, it has always astounded me how unbalanced humans are, it's hard to believe that I too was human once.

Once I helped her up, and put an end to the uncomfortable silence.

"Hello Bella it is nice to see you awake, forgive me for my previous actions, it was all done to insure no risk of exposure." I apologized

She just nodded, then after a moment spent gaining her confidence she asked "Ummm, exposure of what, exactly?" She asked

I just sat there, completely unphased by her question, I was ready to tell her, but she's not ready to learn the truth. As much as I didn't want to tell her, I had to if she was to stay here and serve me, and also to maintain the fear that is present in her now.

_Here goes nothing _as the humans say.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello guys, thank you for reading and check out my new story Golden Eyed Protector...if it doesn't show up go on my personal page. check this out if you are a Carlisle fan! :)**_


End file.
